The Adventure of A Lifetime - The Good Girl, Bad Boy Sequel
by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction
Summary: What happens when you have 14 highschool students, 7 children, no adult supervisors, and a one week hike through the Narrows of Zion National Park? Austin and Ally are about to find out the hard way over spring break. But it should be fun, right? After all, it is the adventure of a lifetime. -Sequel to When The Good Girl's Stuck With The Bad Boy. (I don't own Austin and Ally)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm ba-aack!**

**Hiya everyone! How's it going? AAG1D here again with the sequel for When The Good Girl's Stuck With The Bad Boy! I want to say thank you to all those who read and reviewed on that story... you made this one possible! I hope it's as good as you're all hoping for, and I look forward to the next few months over which this story shall develop.**

**Just a note: Even though this is the sequel to When The Good Girl's Stuck With The Bad Boy, it CAN be read as an independant story :)**

**And now, without further adieu, I give you, The Adventure of A Lifetime!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"DON'T TOUCH THE LAVA ALLY!"

Ally had to suppress a small giggle as her boyfriend pulled her to safety onto their boat of pillows. Austin was so into the game, as he carefully made sure she was safe and sound in the center of their 'raft.'

"That was a close one!" Peter said, as he stood up carefully. Both Elise and Kalei wrapped Ally in a hug.

"What were you thinking?" Thalia screeched as she carefully made her way over to Ally. Ally rolled her eyes, but smiled affectionately at the kids around her.

"I'm thinking that I need to use the washroom," Ally shot a pointed look at Austin. She thought he looked a little ridiculous with the red blanket tied around his shoulders like a cape, and the metal pot on his head as a helmut, but he insisted it was his 'Fire-Proof Suit.' The children were decked in similar attire, and Austin had even convinced Ally to put on the pink frilly princess dress. Although she suspected it was more so as an excuse for him to stare at her than anything else.

"But Al-lllyyy," Austin whined, dragging out her name as he stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "You're wrecking the game," He crossed his arms childishly. Thomas, Keenan, and Kainoah copied him, Thomas's floppy hat falling completely over his face. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Well how do you suppose I get to the washroom?" She asked resolutely. She thought she had stumped him as a look of deep thought passed over his brow, but then he smiled like he was a genius - which he probably thought he was.

"We have to build you a bridge!" Austin shouted, and the kids echoed his idea. Ally didn't look convinced.

"Austin, I don't think Mary would appreciate us taking this mess out of the room. It's bad enough that we turned this area into a fort as is," Ally looked around the blanket and pillow coated room warily. Sheets drapped from the bedsides, and books lay open as stepping stones. It was a mess, and it looked as though a hurricane had recently visited the room.

Austin was paying no attention to her however, as he had already started collecting spare pillows, books, and sheets of paper. Thalia started to help, and the others followed suite. Austin slowly began to lay them out, each piece getting closer and closer to the door.

Ally watched in amusement as he twisted his body so as not to touch the ground, or 'lava' as Austin liked to refer to it. He opened the door, and continued to diligently work until he had a decent bridge to the bathroom door across the hallway. He turned back to Ally with a look of triumph.

Ally smiled. "Why thank you Austin," She smiled lightly as she started to cross the bridge. Austin blocked her way though to the bathroom. A coy grin played onto his face.

"Aren't you forgetting something Ms. Dawson?" Austin raised his eyebrow. Ally frowned.

"Um... no?" She stated, but more or less as a question. Austin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I think I deserve a kiss for making sure you got safely to the bathroom."

"A kiss?" Ally asked doubtfully. She was going to [pee her pants, and he wanted a kiss? She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes again.

"Yup," Austin popped the'p'. "Cause you have to look at it from my point of view. I just risked me life building you this bridge so that you wouldn't get in harmsway and I had to-"

Ally cut off his rant with a quick peck on his lips to shut him up. As soon as she pulled away, he had a big dopey smile on his face, as though he won a million dollars. Ally felt like that too, but she wasn't about to let him know it.

"Cover your eyes Thomas! They're kissing again!" The two teenagers heard Peter screech behind themselves, followed by the two little slaps as they covered their eyes with their hands. Ally bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't laugh. She raised her eyebrows at Austin.

"Can I go to the bathroom now please?" Ally asked, crossing her legs to emphasize her poit. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Fine," He said like it was a big deal. "You can go."

Ally finally laughed as she sprintedinto the bathroom and shut the door. She loved Austin, but he could sure be a doofus when he wanted to be.

It had been three months since the start of winter break, when Ally actually met the real Austin for the first time. And it had been officially two months since the bestfriends became an official couple. Everything was working out amazing.

Ally found that Austin still had his moments when he did something stupid that the popular kids would do. But he was trying his best to reform himself, and just _be _himself, which made Ally the p[roudest girlfriend ever. They were Austin and Ally, and everyone at school knew it.

They had also started a blog with Trish and Dez, where every Friday they would post a new song written and sung by Austin and Ally, and filmed by Dez. Trish managed everything. Almost overnight everyone in Miami knew who they were, and it wasn't long before they took the internet by surprise, and becamse true overnight internet sensations.

Thalia's father had recently been convicted, as Austin had convinced Thalia to finally speak up for herself. The little girl was as happy as ever, and Mary had adopted her as the "Orphanage's Daughter," so that she could stay even though she was over the age limit, and the house was full.

The Populars mostly stayed away from them, although Cassidy and Dallas still tried to start the occasional rumour. For the most part though, everything was going fine for Austin and Ally.

When Ally excited the bathroom, she was met by seven pouting kids, and one pouting Austin who were reluctantly picking up the pillows and re-organizing the room. Ally watched as Austin struggled with the knot on his cape, and she finally just rolled her eyes and walked over to him.

"Mary says we have to clean up now," He complained. Ally just giggled and reached up to pry the knot apart. He moved, and she lost her grip.

"Stop moving Austin," She slapped his arm lightly while she got the rest of the knot apart. Austin's pout deepened as he held his arm with mock hurt.

"That hurt Ally!" He got a coy grin on his face. "Maybe you should kiss it better."

Ally rolled her eyes and smiled, but went to pick up more of the books. "I'm not kissing your arm Austin," She shouted over her shoulder, earning a laugh from Thalia. Austin turned and narrowed his eyes at the little girl.

"Woah, woah, woah. Do you think this is funny?" He asked in seriousness, but he still had a gleam in his eyes. Thalia held back a shriek as she started to run away, but Austin quickly scooped her up and began to tickle the little girl.

"S-s-stop!" She giggled running out of breath. Austin finally released her, and she ran behind Ally.

They finished cleaning u[p the room quickly, and Austin and Ally got the children ready for bed. Ally's father had called saying that he was closing Sonic Boom early, due to lack of buisness. Austin and Ally decided to use the extra time to hang out with the kids, because as soon as spring break started in one week, they wouldn't see them at all. Austin and Ally's P.E. class was going to hike the Narrows of Zion canyon for a week, and spend the rest of the days exploring the Canyon. They were stoked for it, but a little sad that they wouldn't be able to see the children much.

After deftly tucking everyone in, and Austin sang Count on Me, Austin and Ally made their way to the front door. Mary was waiting for them, a smile on her face as she saw out her two regular volunteers.

"Thanks for staying so long tonight guys, I know the kids really appreciated it," She smiled warmly at the couple. They smiled back just as eagerly.

"Any time," Austin told her sincerely. "We appreciate just being able to come."

"Did you manage to arrange anything with the Social Responsibility teacher yet?" Ally asked as [she slipped into a jacket. Austin's arm quickly found it's perch on her shoulder again.

Mary was trying to arrange with the Highschool for the older kids to have to do something including the orphanage, in order to teach them how to care for children. Austin and Ally had been the ones to actually suggest the idea to their teacher, and so she and Mary were recently trying to figure something out that would work for the both of them.

"We have actually," Mary smiled mischeviously. "I think you two will be quite pleased with the idea. I'm not supposed to say anything, but you'll find out tomorrow."

"Can't wait," Ally said as she opened the door. "Have a good night Mary!"

"Goodbye dears," Mary smiled as she watched Austin and Ally walk to his car. She smiled when Austin opened the door for Ally, before getting in himself. He leaned over and said something, and they both started to laugh. Mary felt her heart warm as she watched the happy couple pull out of the driveway.

"They're going places," She whispered under her breath as she shut the front door.

And she couldn't have been more right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Al-lyyy," Austin groaned, burying his head deeper into his pillow as she drew open his blinds. "Remind me again why my mom let you into my room?"

"So we're not late for school," She snapped back at him, picking up three shirts from his floor and wrinkling her nose. "Like yeesh Austin. Have you never heard of a dirty laundry bin?"

"We say that too!" Annalei squealed, jumping onto his bed and disrupting his attempts at more sleep. He moaned, then engulfed her in a hug, not letting go until she was squealing so loud the entire neighbourhood could hear her. Annabeth came into the room at the sound of her sister, and started laughing. Austin moaned once more before sitting up. There was no way that he could go back to bed now.

He sent a glare in the direction of his girlfriend, who just giggled and continued cleaning his room. Austin couldn't help it as he smiled. He met eyes with his sisters, and they had a silent conversation. Nodding, Austin got out of bed quietly and snuck behind Ally.

"AUSTIN!" Ally squealed as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up[. "PUT ME DOWN!"

He smiled as he threw her ont his bed, falling ontop of her and pinning her down. Careful not to hurt her, but also making sure she couldn't escape, Austin closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep again, earning a moan out of Ally.

Annalei and Annabeth giggled, while climbing precariously onto Austin's back to join the dog pile. Ally humphed, before getting an idea.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Austin jolted upright, sending his two sisters tumbling onto the bed in a fit of giggles. Ally laughed and lunged forward, continuing her tickle assault on the blonde teen. Since he was only wearing sweatpants, it gave Ally easy access. She pined him against the wall helplessly, until he was begging for mercy. She raised an eyebrow.

"If I stop do you promise to get ready for school?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed through fits of girlish giggles. She smirked deviously.

"And if I stop will you admit that I am the greatest person in the Universe?"

"Yes!" He shrieked, trying to bat away her hands again in another failed attempt.

"And you'll admit that Tom Hiddleston is the sexiest man alive, and you'll give me your entire, signed Percy Jackson collection?"

Austin's eyes widen and he started to shake his head, but even as he did his mouth blurted out, "YES!"

Ally laughed melodiously, before relieving Austin of his confinement. He took a deep breath of air, before sprinting into his closet, but not before tossing over his shoulder, "I had my fingers crossed on the last one! _I'm _the sexiest man alive, and you shall NEVER have my Percy Jackson Collection! NEVER!"

Austin heard Ally giggl with his two sisters, and a smile settled onto his lips. He slid out of his sweats and into some black skinny jeans, before smirking and sliding into a white under shirt with a beige plaid one over top. Ally was wearing the same thing, and he knew she would get a kick out of their matching outfits.

Three stacks of pancakes later, several embarrassing kisses from his mom, and a container of hairspray later, Austin was finally ready for school, and he and Ally found themselves walking out to his car. He opened the passenger door for her, but on second thought he climbed in himself. She raised an eyebow at him.

"Enough shananigans Austin. We're going to be late for school!" Ally sighed exhasperattedly. Austin just smirked and handed out the keys.

"Then I guess you better start driving," He told her.

Ally pouted, but grabbed the keys. She was better at driving now, but still got a little nervous in lots of traffic. She went to the drivers side, and sat down with white knuckles.

"You know, I thought I drive HOME from school. That was the deal," She frowned as she turned on the car. Austin rolled his eyes.

"What's the difference?" He asked, thoroughly confused. Ally huffed and pulled out of the driveway carefully.

"The difference is I normally drive away from traffic, not towardsit," She mumbled as she turned down the street. Austin put his hand over her own, and he felt her relax slightly. He sent her a warm smile.

"You'll do amazing as always. Just remember that I'm here for you. You can count on me," Austin whispered, and Ally smiled back softly.

"Like 1, 2, 3," She whispered, the memory between the two of them. She nodded, before focusing back on the road.

They arrived at school minutes before the final bell, and quickly hurried inside together. They had hardly walked through the planning room door, before the bell went off. The teacher sent them a waried look, and they quickly took a seat.

"Good Morning class!" She addresses the six students her were stupid enough to enroll in the most boring class ever. Ally took it because she wanted to experience and help plan out her future. Austin on the other hand simply took it because it was an easy A that would make his report card look decent.

Other than the couple, there was a younger girl named Lucy who Austin had a soft spot for because she reminded him of his sister. She was a really sweet, but shy girl. She was only in ninth grade, but was moved ahead into his and Ally's year.

Brooke and Trent, two of the kids from Austin's old circle of friends. He always felt awkward around them, and they had evident distaste for him, even though Brooke still seemed to be infatuated with him. It drove Austin crazy, and made Ally a bit jealous, although that was a good thing, according to Austin.

The only other person in the class was Chuck, Dez's arch enemy. Austin didn't really know much about him, except that he and Dez seemed to have a sort of rift between them. Austin had never really took the time to talk to him though, and Chuck kept his distance as well.

It was a small class, but Austin never minded it because he had it with Ally, and that made it worth while for him. Usually he would waste his time thinking up new games to play at the orphanage after school, or new tunes for his website, rather than do his work. But being a (Still secret) Nerd, he made sure his grade didn't dip below ninety.

"So, I have exciting news," The teacher, Mrs. Hiddleston continued on, clapping her hands. She was an older lady, generous in size and in grades. Her grey brown hair was pulled into a bun, and her face showed years of kindness and smies. She reminded Austin alot of Mary. "We have arranged a responsibility project!"

Trent, Chuck, and Brooke all groaned, but Ally and Austin both piped up. Lucy sat quietly in the corner.

"I've been speaking with the Miami orphanage, and the owner, Mary, has agreed to help us out," She smiled to her class. Austin caught Ally's eye, and they both smiled in excitement. "She has agreed to let several of her children into our care, so we can see just how responsible all of you are. But we're taking it a step farther than that as well."

The gleam in her eye made Austin's stomach tie into a double knot. He tried to shake it off and focus, but just then, they're P.E. teacher Mr. Tom walked in. He felt his eyebrows draw together in confusion.

"Have you told them yet?" He asked Mrs. Hiddleston, an extra bounce in his step. Chuck voiced what Austin was thinking.

"Tell us what?"

"I'm just about to," Mrs. Hiddleston rolled her eyes at her coworker, before turning back to the class with a smile. Austin could tell that even Ally was getting confused. Why would their Phys. Ed. teacher be here?

"As all of you know, P.E. eleven includes a two week spring break trip to Zion National Park. One week shall be spent exploring the canyon, the other shall be spent hiking through The Narrows, an arduous, but world renowned hike. All of you have put your applications in for it, I presume?" She asks us. We all nod. They had been preparing for this trip since Winter Break. It was a huge deal. It took a whole month for Austin to convince Ally to fill out her application.

"Well," Mrs. Hiddleston smiled brightly, "Mr. Tom and I have decided to combine our classes. I will be combining my afternoon class as well, seeing as how there are only six of you. All together there will actually be fourteen students. And not only shall you be hiking, but you will also be in charge of a child. One from the orphanage."

It took about thirty seconds for that to click in Austin's brain. Even longer for Ally.

"Wait," Austin felt his eyes go wide. "You mean were going to-"

"Yup!" Mrs. Hiddleston cut Austin of in excitement. "For the two weeks you will be in charge of the children, it'll be when you're at Zion!"

The class was quiet. The idea of having to take care of children was enough. But add their P.E. trip into it as well? That was a recipe for disaster. He shivered at the thought.

"Dont' you think that's a little dangerous?" Ally spoke up boldly. After all the drama that happened over winter break, Ally was finally a more confident person, and it made Austin the p[roudest person alive.

"Nonesense," Mr. Tom shook his head. "We'll be there to help out, and you can't ALL be incompetent."

The class rolled their eyes at the gym teacher but he didn't seem to notice. Mrs. Hiddleston pulled out a piece of paper.

"Mary is sending seven children with us next week. It'll be two to a student, although I partnered some of you up with students in my other planning class. She only picked out one couple and child as a mandatory partnership, but Mr. Tom and I picked the rest," She smiled. "There is a little boy named Thomas who is almost three. He shall be with Trent and Ethan in my other class."

Austin's eyes go wide in horror. Thomas with Trent and Ethan? He certainly was planning on keeping an eye on that group. He noticed Ally go slightly green, and leaned over to her.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen, I promise," Austin told her, and she visibly relaxed before sending him a tight lipped smile. They carefully listened to the next names.

"Peter is four and I've decided to put him with Trish and Dez, also in my other class. The-"

"NO!" Austin and Ally screamed at the same time, making both teachers eyes go wide. They blushed and cleared their throat.

"I mean, that may not be the smartest thing," Austin tried to cover up, clearly remembering the zoo incident. He forgot that their best friends were in the other class.

Mrs. Hiddleston just scoffed. "They'll be fine. Kainoah, Keenan, and Kalei are triplets and have been paired up with, Tilly and Dallas, Brooke and Chuck, and Lucy and Elliot in my other class respectively."

For once those actually sound decent.

"Elise is seven, and shall be partnered with Kira and Cassidy, two girls in my other class."

Austin's eye twitched. Ally's entire body spasmed. That was not going to end well.

"And Thalia is ten, and shall be with Austin and Ally. There will be no switching partners, or children. This is a file on your child, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask," She said, before she handed out the files and started a conversation with Mr. Tom.

Austin figured it was no coincidence that he and Ally got Thalia, seeing her history. But he wasn't complaining.

"This is going to be interesting," Ally muttered as she opened the file. Austin had to agree. It wasn't exactly the best chemistry mix. "Half of the students don't even know how to take care of themselves on this hike, let alone a child," She scowled. "Especially our kids."

Austin smiled slightly. He always loveed how Ally had started saying 'Our kids,' rather than 'My kids.' It proved that she had let him in, and that they were sharing something. They had a connection.

"It'll be alright," He mumbled, resting his chin on her shoulder. He closed his eyes as Ally picked up the file, both of them knowing what was already in it. "Please don't open it. I can't stand those pictures," He whispered, seeing the images flash in his minds eye. He always had a special connection with Thalia, and since her suicide attempt over winter break which was HIS fault, their bond had gotten stronger. He vowed to protect her. He _had to protect her._

_"_I wasn't going to," Ally said softly, knowing how much Austin blamed himself for what happened to the poor girl. She sighed and turned to face him, resting her forhead on his, although he didn't open his eyes.

"You know it wasn't your fault right?" She whispered.

His eyes op[ened, and the pain and guilt that filled them made Ally sadden. He heard her sigh again. "Yes, your choices created that situation, but in the end, she was the one who chose to jump," She comforted him.

Austin felt his chest constrict at the memory. And then pull even tighter at the though of his reoccuring nightmare. Ally noticed, and put a hand on his cheek in concern. "What is it?"

Austin sighed, trying to remove some of the tension. His voice was thick as he spoke.

"Lately I've been dreaming about that morning, over and over again," He sstarted slowly. "Except each time I'm too late, and I don't catch her."

A tear trailed down his cheek, and Ally brushed it away. He closed his eyes again, unable to cope with the guilt that he was drowning in. He had been such an idiot. Allowed others to shape him, and as a result, one of the most important peop[le in his life almost died. He wouldn't forgive himself ever for that. He _couldn't._

"But you did catch her," Ally told him gently. "And you have ever since."

Austin nodded slowly, but the guilt didn't go away. The pain never did. But as always he put on a fake smile for everyone else. He smiled at Ally slightly, and she did the same. He couldd't help but laught a little at his next question for his amazing girlfriend.

"So, are you ready for the adventure of a lifetime?"

**BAM!**

**First chapter is done! This is crazy! Haha. Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favourites. You guys never cease to blow my mind. I hope you like the plotline, and it shall get better I promise! Thanks for you time, and please review!**

**P.S. I'm still taking any questions you guys have!**

**Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"How is that even possible?!"

"Yes! Go Ally!" The little girls screamed as all the girls hi-fived eachother. Ally laughed as the little boys scowled at Austin.

"What happened to Mr. Unbeatable?" They complained as Austin hung his head in shame. He stared at the score again, still completely flabbergasted that Ally got seven strikes in a row. It just wasn't possible.

"Yeah," Ally smirked at her boyfriend. "Beat that!"

Austin huffed, before sticking his tongue out childishly at Ally, earning a giggle from her. Ally sat down beside Elise and Kalei, as Austin went and picked up when of the bowling balls again. His arm flexed, and Ally couldn't help but blush slightly.

She watched as he drew back his arm, scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration, before stepping forward quickly and flicking his wrist. The ball landed with a heavy thud, before zipping down the polished floors. Ally sat on the edge of her chair, her knuckles gipping the edge as she watched the ball roll with a hawk like precision. For a moment it was as though time was holding it's breath. For a moment it looked like the ball was going down it's desirable path... before rolling into the gutter. Again.

"Are you serious?" Austin's eyes went comically wside as he face palmed. The little boys moaned, as the girls all high-fived again. The screen disappeared for a second, before announcing the girls as the winners.

The bowling lanes were empty except for the two teens and the children. It was currently Wednesday evening, two days before they would be leaving for Zion Canyon. Ally had wanted to do one last fun thing as a group before they left, which is why they found themselves at Capri Bowling Lanes.

Even though it was deserted, it was the most fun Ally had had in a long time. Even Austin enjoyed the game, and the kids wouldn't stop laughing and giggling, adding another plus. It had seemed forever since they last did something like that, and it was nice to break the habit.

"Looks like you're buying dinner," Ally smirked at Austin as they began untying their bowling shoes. Austin scowled, before it morphed into a smile. He bent onto his knees in front of Thomas who sat on a chair, and began untying the little boy's shoes.

"Yeah yeah," He smiled over his shoulder. He pulled Thomas' shoes off, before handing the little boy his own to put on. He turned back to smile at Ally. "Whatever. It'll be worth it. I get to spend my evening with my favourite people."

"I'm your most favourite!" Peter shout out, earning a bunch of, "Not true!" and, "No, I am!" from the other children. Ally chuckled as she slipped herown feet into her boots.

"You're all my favourite," Austin amended as he picked up Ally's purse for her. She smiled at him gratefully as she shrugged on her coat. The kids all picked up their shoes, as they raced to the counter to return them. Ally started to follow, before Austin pulled her in for a soft kiss. "But you might be my most favourite," He whispered against her lips so the kids wouldn't hear. Ally smiled, before grabbing his hand and walking to join the kids.

After returning their shoes, and making sure the kids coats were all buttoned up, the group walked outside. It was getting dark, and out of habit, Ally's hand found Austin's. Their free hands grabbed Peter and Thalia's respectively, and soon they made a chain all across the side walk. Thomas sat on Austin's shoulders, and Keenan and Kainoah ran in front of them.

For a moment, it was as though they were part of a movie, Ally mused. It was so perfect. There she was, nerd, dork, and fool of the school, walking hand in hand with the Bad Boy. So cliche. But as she watched Austin's face light up childishly at something Elise was babbling on and on about, Ally realized that just cause it was cliche, didn't mean it wasn't real. Cliches came from reality. Sure, it was a reality that everyone wanted, but for some, it was reality nonetheless.

And she was part of that some.

True enough, the last few months hadn't been a walk in the park. Ally was still Ally, and Austin was still Austin. One song couldn't change that. He was bound to make mistakes, and she was destined to be punctual and practical. Despite all her outward changes, Ally was still the girl Austin knocked out with the basketball in P. .

And Austin, even without his bad boy get-up, or his stuck-up attitude, he was still the most popular, desired guy in Miami. He was still the troublemaker who purposely threw the basketball at Ally's head. None of that had changed.

Rather, both had simply brought to light another side of themselves. That day in Sonic Boom had changed everything. That fateful day, after her first day training Austin at the orphanage. Ally smiled at what she had considered a disaster back then.

As soon as she had played for Austin, it was like something clicked inside her. He had opened her eyes, for lack of a better expression. He showed her a side to himself that he had kept hidden from everybody. His smart, caring, nerdy self. He had hid it from everyone. Including himself.

But not her.

No, he showed that he was the self centered jerk everyone thought him to be. He proved Ally wrong. And that made Ally start to think about her hidden self. The side of her that loved to have fun with the kids, silly with her friends, and free with her music. The side that always got over-ruled by the practical, logical Ally.

That was until Austin changed that.

That Winter Break, wasn't just significant because Ally became friends with Austin. It was significant because she had _wanted _to become friends with him. Both of them helped the other, and showed them things they hadn't thought possible. Together they no longer had to be what everyone else wanted them to be, but rather they could just be themselves.

They could be Austin and Ally.

Smiling at her thoughts, Ally followed as Austin lead the group into the light of the Red Robin's waiting room. A delictable aroma wafted past Ally, making her smile and her stomach growl. Perhaps waiting till seven to eat wasn't the smartest idea.

Since it was later, the resteraunt was full, but not overly packed. The children all talked in hushed whispers, giggling occasionally. Several waiters smiled fondly at the kids as Austin walked up to the receptionist.

"Table for nine please. One booster seat, two adult menus, eight colouring packs, and seven kids menus please," Austin finished his request. As the waiter went over his sheet of vacant tables, Ally raised her eyebrows at Austin, before leaning into whisper.

"Eight colouring packs?"

"Oh wait, do you want one too?" Austin asked in all sincerity. Ally wanted to laugh, but Austin seemed so innocent that she knew she would feel guilty if she did. Instead she just smiled.

"Why not?"

The grin that plastered itself across Austin's face was from ear to ear. He cleared his throat, and the receptionist looked up. "Can we actually get nine colouring packs please?"

The waiter raised his eyebrows in amusement, but didn't say anything as he obliged. Seeming to select a table, he gestured to the group. "Right this way please."

He herded thm through the crowd, to a nice back table in the corner. It was a corner booth, with four seats on the outsides. The triplets and Elise claimed the chairs for themselves, Austin and Ally sat side by side in the middle of the booth, the two younger boys sat beside Ally, while Thalia claimed the other spot beside Austin. The waiter handed everything out, before asking what everyone wanted to drink.

"What do you think kids?" Austin asked the jittery group of children. He recieved a mixed variety of pops and milkshakes, causing his eyes to go wide, and his hands to go up. "Slow down now, one at a time. Thomas?"

"Chocolate Milkshake!" The little boy shouted,earning a warning glare from Ally. She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

"Do you really think that's wise?" Ally asked, taking the responsibility roll again. Thomas put on his biggest pair of puppy dog eyes.

"Please Ally?" The little boy asked. "I'll be good."

Ally felt herself sigh, before turning to Austin. He was watching her intently as always, looking for any cue that he did something wrong and needed to either run or apologize profusely. He saw nothing as she asked, "Are you alright with that? If it's too expensive we can all just have water," She suggested, not wanting to impose. Austin smiled, before leaning over and ruffling the little boys hair.

"Nah, it'll be good," Austin smiled, remembering the hundred bucks his mom had given him earlier to treat Ally and the kids with. Thomas cheered, as did the other kids.

Three chocolate milkshakes, two cokes, and four iced teas later, the kids had finally ordered their food, and the waiter ran off the make the burgers. As soon as he disappeared, Austin ripped open his crayon package.

"First person to color the picture best wins!" He shouted a tad loud for a resteraunt. Ally rolled her eyes, but knew it was pointless to talk to him at the moment. She opened her own crayon box, the cheap yellow, blue, and red crayons falling onto the table. She picked up her colouring page to see a picture of the resteraunt's themed Robin sailing with pirates on a ship. Ally couldn't help but chuckle. Austin and the children were already faithfully at work.

She took five minutes to carefully colour in every detail that she found, careful not to let any matching colours touch. She smiled at her work when she was done, glad that she had managed to keep her crayons perfect at the same time as well. She looked up to see how the others were doing. Most of the kids were done, and sitting and giggling with eachother. But the blonde beside her was still working furiously.

He was using his arm to cover his work, so Ally couldn't see it. But judging from the broken remains of his crayons which were perfect a moment ago, she guessed that it was going to be quite the intense picture.

Boy, was she right.

"Finished!" Austin finally said, as he picked his piece of paper up, and hugged it to his chest like a five year old. "Are you guys ready?"

All the children nodded, including Ally. Simultaneously they all flipped their papers over. As assumed, Ally had the only properly coloured picture. Other than Elise, the other kids hadn't even bother to take note of the lines. They had zigzagged all over their paper, colours meshing and blurring. Elise's, being the little artist she was, was more like Ally's, crisp, neat, and clean.

Pretty much the exact opposite of Austin's.

The sixteen year old had used up every crayon bit to colour the whole page. And by whole page, it was literally the whole page. Ally couldn't find a single white space left on the entire thing. For the most part it was inside the lines, but the colours were odd, and completely unrealistic. But to the blonde it evidently wasn't. He smiled widely at his work.

"For you," He smiled softly at Ally, handing her the piece of paper almost shyly. Ally smiled at the bashful blonde before taking it from him.

"I love it Austin. Thank you," She mumbled, before kissing his cheek. At that Austin lit up brighter than the sun, and all the children smiled and laughed.

Dinner consisted of flying fries, loud laughter, and Percy Jackson quotes all around. Austin and Ally both laughed and discussed the book, careful not to give anything away for the children who were only on the fourth book still. It was amazing, and Ally loved every moment of it.

At nine o'clock they finally had walked the kids home, and tucked them all into bed after another chapter from Austin's signed trade clothe. After bidding Mary goodnight, they got into Austin's car and drove home.

It was dark, and silent, but it was a comfortable kind of silence in Austin's vehicle. They were almost at his house, when he randomly started to sing State of Grace.

Ally hadn't thought of that song in a while, and the memory made her smile at Austin, and squeeze his hand which she was holding. He smiled back, and it wasn't long before she joined in with him. They didn't need instruments or music. Their voices were enough.

After a kiss, a legnthy goodbye from Austin, and a final wave, Ally finally made her way into her bedroom. She nearly tripped over the large luggage case that she had packed over the weekend for her trip, before getting ready for bed. As she crawled her way under her sheets, she grabbed some tap,and stuck Austin's picture to the wall beside her bed.

Looking closer at it, it definitely wouldn't have won any awards or nominations. The colours were mismatched,impractical, illogical. Half of her thought it was the most childish picture she had ever seen. But as she drifted off to sleep, the other half whispered another truth to her.

To her it was the most beautiful thing ever.

**Thanks so much for all your reviews guys, it really means the world. I can't believe we already have tths many reviews guys! It's honestly insane, and I can't thank you enough. Here are the answers to some of your guy's questions:**

**Q. Will Trish and Dez end up together eventually?**

**A. I actually don't know. You're asking the same person who didn't know Austin and Ally were getting together in the first story until the last five chapters. I honestly haven't planned that far ahead yet. Should I pair them together?**

**Q. If you were getting attacked by horrendous tickle monsters, would you give up your Percy Jackson books, or resist to the end?**

**A. I'd definitely rather die by tickle attacks than give up my PJO books. Nobody touches those books. Nobody... ;)**

**Also for Haley, and everyone else, I'm afraid that this time of year, my updating gets pretty slim. I'm sorry, and will apologize in advance. I have my RCM testing in a month, followed closely by finals. I'll try to write when I can, but there are no promises. But I'm glad you enjoy my stories so much.**

**Also please check out my friend corinnedanielle. She has amazing Avengers stories, if any of you are interested, and she writes her characters SOOOOO well! I'm sure you'll love it!**

**Speaking of the Avengers... I have a new story... and it's an Avengers one. I'd be honoured if you guys checked it out! It's called Recipe for Disaster. Here's the link:**

** s/9865183/1/Recipe-For-Disaster**

**Thank again. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Mom! Where's my lucky necklace?" Austin shouted in a frenzy Friday morning as he tore through his dirty laundry basket, looking for his guitar pick necklace.

"Are you wearing it, sweetie?"

Austin's hand went flying to his neck, and his body sagged in relief as he realized that he indeed was wearing it. When did he put it on? He could've sworn that he took it off to take a shower...

Shaking his head, Austin got back to his urgent, current job: Last minute packing for the trip. He grabbed the shirts in the top of his dresser, not even bothering to look at them, before shoving them into the duffle bag that was resting on his un-made bed. Thankfully the Rangers were going to provide the packs and supplies needed for the hike, all Austin needed was his clothes and [personal belongings.

But that was proving to be a challenge.

"Mom where's my beige swimming trunks?" He shouted down the hall as he ripped apart his bottom drawer, in search of said article of clothing. He glanced at the time. The bus was leaving in forty minutes. He had to get a move on.

"Mom?!" He shouted again, slightly more anxious.

"Check your closet dear," Mimi's voice rang up from the [kitchen. Austin obliged, and was rewarded with his favourite pair of swim trunks. He shoved it into his duffle with everything else, before spending five minutes at war with the zipper. By the time he was done packing, he felt as though he had already hiked the whole bloody canyon.

He did a once over of his room, before smiling in satisfaction. Throwing his duffle bag over his shoulder, and picking up the guitar case with backpack straps he and his mom sewed together the previous night, he was ready to go.

"Mom can you drive me to the bus station please?" He asked his mother as he walked into the kitchen. Annalei and Annabeth were in the middle of eating breakfast, Annabeth with a pancake on her head, and Annalei with nutella on her nose. As Austin walked by, he picked the pancake out of his sisters hair, wiped it on the chocolate on his other sister's nose, before popping it into his mouth. Annalei made a disgusted noise, while Annabeth clapped her hands together and giggled. Austin smiled fondly at his two younger sisters, before looking to his mom expectantly, his mouth full of pancake.

"Of course dear, just let me put this away," Mimi gestured to the cleaned frying pan in her hands. Austin put down his bags, before taking the time to say by to his sisters. He barely had time to open his arms, before the two blondes hurled themselves at him. He laughed, hugging them tight.

"Be good while I'm gone, okay?" Austin asked his sisters. He could feel them nod into his chest.

"When will you be back Aussie?" Annalei asked. Austin sighed.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks?" They both moaned. Austin gave them both a sad smile.

"I know. But don't worry. The time will fly in no time and you'll have a victim to terrorize in the monrnings again," Austin laughed.

"Alright hun, I'm ready," Mimi told her eldest son, grabbing the car keys. Austin gave his little sisters one more squeeze, before letting them go.

"See you later, Pancakes," He winked at his sisters before standing up, grabbing his luggage. They bothe smiled back at him.

"Bye Pancake!" They shouted in unison, as Austin left. He closed the door behind him, before carefully climbing in with his guitar on his lap, and his bag at his feet. Mimi shot him an amused look as she pulled out of the driveway, and down the road.

"Are you sure you want to bring your guitar?" She asked her son, who just gave his mom a look. Mimi chuckled in compliance, before turning onto the main road.

"Be careful there, alright?" She asked her son. Austin nodded.

"I love you mom."

Mimi smiled fondly at her son, before reaching over to ruffle his already messy blonde hair. "I love you too, Austin. Take care of the kids and Ally."

"I won't let anything happen to them," Austin swore to himself more than to anyone else. "They're like my family. I just hope the other teens know what they're doing."

Mimi stayed quiet at her son's remark, but Austin could see the pride in her eyes. They pulled quietly into the station, several kids already there waiting. They still had a half hour before the bus departed.

Mimi leaned over, and wrapped her son in a hug. Before she could pull away, Austin kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry mom. I'll be fine," He assured her. She smiled.

"I know. Have fun."

"I will," He promised. "Tell dad I love him, and I'll call you guys as soon as I can," He told her, getting out of the car. Mimi assured him he would, and Austin watched withn a somewhat heavy heart as she drove away.

"You're really bringing a guitar?"

Austin swirled around, a smile lighting up his features at Ally's voice. The brunnette was standing behind him, amusement on her features. It was clean of makeup, just how Austin liked it. Her hair was pulled into a simple pony tail, and she was wearing sweats and a p[lain black t-shirt, no doubt wanting to be comfortable for the ten hour long bus ride to the park.

"Of course," Austin muttered, as he wrapped her into a hug, lifting her feet off of the ground. She giggled, before pulling away, and bringing her hand up to Austin's cheek.

"You have nutella on your face," She laughed, wiping it off. Austin chuckled.

"That would be Annalei's doing," He laughed, and Ally did too. He picked up his bags, and followed her to where the other students were waiting. Trish and Dez were standing together, bickering as usual. They didn't even notice Austin arrive. Something about the afternoon's broadcast and a kangaroo...

"Oh perfect! Good to see you Austin!" Mrs. Hiddleston smiled upon seeing the blonde. Austin smiled back.

"Yup, I'm here!" He reasurred her. She smiled, before going back to figuring out who hadn't arrived yet.

Ten minutes later, everyone had arrived. Everyone was packed pretty light, save for Kira and Cassidy, who both had designer bags on their arms, and suitcases behind them. They looked like they were about to catch a private jet to Hawaii - not take a ten hour bus ride to Zion Canyon.

"Listen up everyone!" Mr. Tom shouted to get the restless teens attention. "The children will be here in five minutes! The bus is three seats to a row, so I would like you to get with your partners, and stay with them please. When your child arrives, he or she will be sitting with you and your partner. No changing the seating arrangement. Understood?"

Several kids, mostly Austin's old friends, moaned in annoyance. But everyone obliged, and Austin grabbed Ally's hand, even though she was sitting right next to him already. Ally smiled at him, and he smiled back.

No longer sitting with their friends, the majority of the students pulled out their phones and started texting eachother. Lucy pulled out a book and read, Trish and Dez bickered, and Kira and Cassidy squealed together over who knows what. Probably shirtless pictures of Austin.

"Austin, Ally, may I speak with you a moment?" Mr. Tom and Mrs. Hiddleston walked over to the couple. They both looked up and smiled at the teachers.

"Principle Delanie has informed us that both of you know the children. Is that true?" Mrs. Hiddleston asked. They both smiled.

"Yeah, we volunteer at the orphanage," Ally told them sweetly. Austin nodded.

"They're our family."

Mrs. Hiddleston smiled at them. "That's wonderful. I just wanted to let you guys know then, that if you want to arrange anything, feel free to. You probably know what the kids enjoy doing more than I do," She told them honestly. Austin smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"Any time kiddos. Just try to let the others do their job as well," Mr. Tom told them. He looked up as a minivan pulled up to the station. "Looks like it's them now."

Austin and Ally both waved as Mary got out of the van. The door opened, and the seven children piled out, backpacks on their shoulders. Mary grabbed Thomas and Peter's hands, before walking over to the group.

The other teenagers looked up almost shyly at their new charges. The kids did a once over, before they're eyes landed on Austin and Ally. They all broke out in huge grins, before running away from Mary, straight towards Austin and Ally.

"Kids wait-"

"AUSTIN! ALLY!" They all squealed, ignoring Mary's shouts of protest as she tried and failed to grab hold of Thomas and Peter. The little army, flew past the startled teenagers, throwing themselves at the couple. Austin laughed, op[ening his arms wide and scooping up the little boys. The smile that stretched across his face went from ear to ear. The triplets ran straight to Ally, nearly knocking her over. Elise skipped along, throwing her arms over Austin too, all of them giggling. Thalia laughed and joined the group hug, giggles all around.

"Hey guys," Austin smiled, standing up. He lunged at Kalei who squealed as he thrwe her onto his shoulders. She laughed as she buried her little hands into his golden locks, grasping onto her familiar handhold as Austin grabbed Thomas and Thalia's hands. Peter clung to his leg, standing on his foot. Elise was holding Ally's hand, while Keenan and Kainoah fought for the other.

"Children!" Mary scolded, finally catching up, some-what out of breath. "Stop pestering Austin and Ally!"

Austin laughed good naturedly. "It's alright Mary. We've got the situation under control, as he felt Kalei switch her hand holds from his hair to his face. He heard Ally laugh, as Kalei giggled ontop of him. He rolled his eyes, before sticking his tongue out and licking her hands. She squealed, before quickly returning her hands to their previous position.

"Mary! It's good to see you," Mrs. Hiddleston seemed to wear out of her shock first as she smiled at the older woman. Mary gave her a weary smile back.

"You too. I'd love to stay, but I need to get back to the orphanage," She said somewhat apologetically. She turned back to the kids, who Ally was attempting to calm down, while Austin did the opposite and cheered them on. "Be good children. Don't harass Austin and Ally too much," She said some-what jokingly, some-what serious. They all nodded, before chorusing goodbye. Mary gave one last departing smile, before hurrying back to the van.

"Austin! I made you a crown!" Keenan and Kainoah suddenly shouted, ceasing their war for Ally's spare hand. Keenan opened his backpack, and pulled out a twisted mess of sticks. It was covered in glitter, and wrapped with multicoloured paper. Pom poms and pipecleaners were attached in various spots.

"Wow," Austin smiled at the boys. "It's awesome!"

"I put on the glitter!" Keenan raised his hand. Kainoah pulled it back down.

"Yeah, but _I _glued on the pom poms."

"Only the blue ones!"

"I put the green ones on too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

"DID-"

"Guys," Ally scolded, and they both quieted down. "It's a very beautiful crown, and you BOTH did it. So let's not argue, ok?"

"Alright. I'm sorry Ally," They both muttered heads down. Austin shook his head, He had no idea how Ally always managed to do that.

"Hey, Kalei, would you do the honours?" He asked the little girl sitting on his shoulders. She quickly agreed, and her brothers handed her the crown. Austin felt her meticulously place it on his head.

"Thank you," Austin smiled at the triplets. "I love it."

"You're welcome," They all chorused.

"I'm sorry to break this up," Mrs. Hiddleston's voice interupted them, "But why don't we introduce everyone."

Austin had completely forgotten about the others, in the presence of the kids. He was hesitant to agree. The kids were _his. _Well, his and Ally's, at least. He didn't want to taint that, but he didn't really have a choice. Reluctantly, he turned to face his classmates. Had Kalei not been on his shoulders, he would've doubled over laughing.

Everyone was staring at him, jaws dropped. Dallas, Trent, and Ethan's eyes were as wide as saucers. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Wait, you all know eachother?" Cassidy looked at the group dubiously. Austinnnoticed Ally's jaw tighten beside him. To most, nothing happened. But Austin had learned to read Ally like an open book. And boy, was he good at reading books.

"Yup!" Peter squealed, still clenched to Austin's leg.

"No ways, so Austin blew us off to hang out with little brats?" Trent raised his eyebrows. Cassidy's eyes went wide.

"They're the brats from the beach!" She said in realization. "I knew you knew them!"

Austin's vision tinted red.

"Don't you dare say that about them," He hugged Thomas and Thalia closer to himself protectively. Ally started to walk forward, so he dropped Thomas's hand and grabbed her arm, holding her back. "Yes, I know them, and they're much better company than you'll ever be!"

"Kids! Settle down now!" Mr. Tom said, somewhat flustered. "We're all friends here."

Nontheless, Austin grip on the kids didn't loosen.

"Now, why don't the kids come over here so we all can see them," Mrs. Hiddleston asked sweetly. Austin and Ally met eyes, and had a silent conversation. Ally sighed in reluctance, before walking the kids over. Austin followed her.

Mrs. Hiddleston smiled warmly at the children, but Peter still hid behind Austin's leg. Austin ruffled the poor boy's hair.

Kalei climbed down from Austin's shoulders, after much persuading from Ally. Seeing an opportunity, Keenan and Kainoah both ran for Austin's back. His eyes went wide and he barely had time to brace himself before the two climbed onto him like a jungle gym. He made sure that they didn't knock his crown off.

Alright," Mrs. Hiddleston sighed, realizing that there was no way to pry the kids off of the couple. She tried for a smile. "Do you want to meet your new guardians for the next two weeks, kids?"

Immediately, all of the kids froze, and they surged closer to Austin and Ally in fear, frowns upon their faces.

"Austin and Ally are our guardians," Elise spoke up quietly, her long blonde hair falling in front of her face. Ever since December, she had been growing it out, and it had started to curl naturally at the tips. She liked to call it her 'Annabeth Hair.'

"Yeah. They're our Prince and Princess," Keenan said defensively from Austin's back.

"King and Queen," Kainoah added in.

"Our family," Thalia whispered, and Austin's heart broke at the fear laced in her voice. He wrapped an arm protectively around the ten year olds shoulders.

Mrs. Hiddleston seemed baffled, and a bit flustered. "Well, how would you guys like a new family for a little bit?"

It was clearly the wrong thing to say.

The children's protests rang loud and clear through the station. Thomas and Peter started to cry, and Kalei and Elise hugged eachother, hiding behind Ally's petite frame. The boys on Austin's back buried their faces into his shoulders, and Thalia started to shake under Austin's touch. Austin looked to Ally, having no idea what to do. Ally caught his drift, and took a deep breath.

"_It's summer time. And you are all that's on my mind. Everyday," _Her voice rang out clear and crisp. The kids quieteed down and turned to look at her. Austin picked up the song.

"_It seems like we, could stay up and talk right through the night. Oh what do you say?" _His voice didn't need any music. He knew the others teens probably thought they were weirdos, but he shut them out. The kids happiness was his priority, and he wouldn't stop at anything until they were all smiling.

Austin and Ally met eachothers eyes, and several of the children looked up. They all remembered this song. They all knew the significance to it, even if no one else did. As they all opened their mouths to sing the chorus, Austin felt his voice run thick with emotion.

"_Say you'll stay-ay-ay-ay, I just keep on wishing everyday-ay-ay-ay no more running around, oh oh, oh oh oh, running around," _Austin took a deep breath, before catching Thalia's eye. Here eyes shimmered with unshed tears, and they both smiled weakly at eachother as they finished singing.

"_Just say you'll stay."_

Ally grabbed Austin's hand, and gave it a tight squeeze, a sympathetic smile on her lips. Austin tried for one back, but his mind kept flashing back to that fateful day. To Thalia's last words.

_You left Austin. You left just like Everyone else. You promised! You said you were going to stay, and you didn't!_

Austin convulsed at the memory. Suddenly he was no longer there, protecting his family. Rather he was back at that time. The time where he was the one _hurting _them.

And she jumped.

She freaking jumped.

_But this time he couldn't catch her._

A bloody scream of pain ripped from Austin's body, as he dropped to the ground, head in his hands. The two little boys tumbled from his shoulders, eyes wide. Several students gasped in surrprise, and it was evident that Mr. Tom and Mrs. Hiddleston had no idea what to do.

But they did.

His _family _did.

The children quickly made a protective circle around the shivering blonde boy, as Ally leaned down, rubbing comforting circles on his back, and murmuring in his ear. The other children stayed quiet, but they conjoined hands, to let Austin know that they were okay.

_But he wasn't okay._

_He had let her fall._

_He had _Hurt _her._

Austin closed his eyes, trying to burn away the images, only to find that they got brighter in his mind. The cold of the handcuffs around his wrist. The shouts of the police officers. Ally's cries of helplessness.

And Thalia's blue, blue eyes.

He hadn't been there for her like he had promised. It was his fault that she wanted to take her own life. There was no one to blame, but him and his own stupidity. Because he hadn't stayed.

"It's okay Austin," Thalia's shaky voice was trying to be strong for him. He knew that she hated seeing him like this, but he couldn't help it. "You caught me Austin. I'm here."

_But what if I didn't catch you? _Austin wanted to scream. All of this was his own goddamned fault, and he deserved all the pain. All the tears. All the nightmares.

"Please Austin."

Austin took a deep breath, and then another. He opened his red-rimmed hazel eyes, slowly focusing on Thalia's face. She was right there. She was okay. She smiled at him softly, and he managed a weak smile back.

Closing his eyes once more, he pushed away all those memories to the dark corner of his mind. He focused on Ally's hand on his back, and Thalia's smile.

"It's alright Austin. You caught her," Ally reassured him as well, helping him up. He stood up some-what shaky, but as soon as he was up, the little kids swarmed him. They hugged him, and whispered words of encouragement. After a few moments, he had pulled himslef together, and like every other time this happened, he made it look like nothing happened.

"Are you alright Austin?" Mr. Tom asked somewhat hesitantly. Austin waved them off.

"I'm fine. I just had a flashback."

Both teachers looked like they wanted to know more, but were too afraid to prod into the matter. They just nodded unsure, while Ally turned to look at the kids. Her hand never left Austin's, as did Thalia's. They were his support, and he was forever grateful.

"Listen careful kiddos," Ally's voice was soft and warm like butter. The kids all listened obediantly. "We'll always be a family. You know that. But right now we need you to pretend that the other teenagers are a part of your family too, okay? Just for this trip. And then everything will go back to normal. I promise," She whispered, smiling at a still shaky Austin. He smiled back.

For a moment, no one moved. And then slowly, Elise let go of Ally and Kalei. She hugged Ally, then hugged Austin even tighter before mumbling, "We're still a family," And stepping away.

The other kids slowly followed her example, hugging both Austin and Ally, before joining Elise. The younger boys puffed their chests out in an attempt at bravery, although their eyes still fleeted between the couple, sometimes inh desperation. Whenever Peter looked like he was about to cry, the two teens both put on their bravest smile for him. Even Thalia let Austin's hand go after a quick squeeze, before walking over to join the little kids.

For the first time since Cassidy recognized the kids, Austin looked at his fellow students. Some had a look of worry sketched onto their faces - mostly Trish and Dez who were aware of Austin's condition. But most were whispering among themselves, tapping on their phones. Austin wouldn't be surprised if his breakdown was all over twitter.

He didn't care though.

They weren't important. There were very few people who were important to Austin. And the majority were under ten and volunteering themselves to go with others for their sake.

Mrs. Hiddleston looked bat her watch, befoer letting out a shout of exclamation. "Oh dear! We have five minutes till the bus arrives. Quick quick! Let's get through this," She pulled out a clipboard, Austin watched detached, as his kids walked off towards different groups, shouting glances at him and Ally for support. He put a smile on his face.

It was fake.

And they knew it.

Mrs. Hiddleston had just finished telling Thalia to join Austin and Ally, when the bus pulled into the station. Austin picked up his duffle bag and guitar case, walking over to the side to put his guitar in the luggage depatments. He waited in line behind a couple others, before safely tucking his guitar in the back corner. He made sure it was safely secured, before climbing on the bus.

Ally and Thalia had chosen seat in the middle of the spacious bus. Ally was sitting by the window, and Thalia was sitting in the middle seat. Austin smiled, before taking a seat beside the little girl.

They were facing forward, and the seats in front of them were facing towards them. Trish, Dez, and Peter had claimed the seats for themselves, and Austin was somewhat relieved. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the populars for a while.

There was a single aisle on the one side of the bus, spacious because all the seats were on one side of the bus. In the seating group behind him, sat Elliot, Lucy, and Kalei were one partnership there, as well as Trent, Ethan, and Thomas.

In the seating group in front of them, sat Tilly, Dallas, and Kainoah, as well as Cassidy, Kira, and Elise. Elise and Kainoah huddled together, eyes wide as they watched their new group gossip and gigle loudly. Austin just wanted to wrap them in a hug.

Sitting in the seat by the very front of the bus, were Chuck, Brooke, and Keenan, along with the two teachers. As soon as everyone was settled, the bus driver started the engine. Austin shoved his duffle bag under his seat, and he grabbed hold of Thalia's hand. Thalia smiled at him.

"Thank you for catching me Austin," The little girl whispered, and Austin figured that everything was going to be fine.

If only he knew.

**Hello again! I hope you liked this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Q. What is your favourite PJO book?**

**A. Probably either The Lightening Thief, The Battle of the Labrynth, or The Last Olympian. I honestly can't choose.**

**Q. Will the trip be of an adventure or a quest like in the PJO book?**

**A. Well, even if it's not, I'm pretty sure that the kiddos (And Austin!) will pretend that it is. And Ally goes along with all their tomfoolery. You'll just have to read to find out for sure ;)**

**Q. If you could be any PJO character, who would you pick?**

**A. Definitely Mrs. O'Leary. But Tyson is a close second.**

**And I must say, thank you for all your reviews. I laughed and smiled at how into this you all are. It really makes my day, so thank you! Also, please check out my Avengers Fanfiction called a Recipe For Disaster! I'm hoping to update it by tonight, so keep an eye out for that!**

**Also, for those who have Pinterest, follow me at Lauren Sherlock Holmes. It would be aweseome :)**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go destroy Jotunheim...**

**AAG1D over and out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's P.O.V.**

It'd be an understatement if Ally said she was worried about Austin. Because in reality, she was _scared _for him.

She knew that he'd always be haunted about what he had done, and what he had caused. But she never thought that it would effect him to this extent. Yes, he had had plenty of breakdowns and flashbacks before, but _never _around people other than herself, the children, and his family. He had never had a breakdown in public before, let alone with his classmates. And now she knew why.

From the seat behind and in front of her she could hear the whispers. She only hoped that Austin had his music blaring through his earbuds too loud for him to hear. She wanted to slap everyone. They didn't know of what he had to go through, and yet they were judging him. Making false accusations. It sickened her.

Ally sighed, looking up from her book where she was writing down her hatred for the Populars... again. Thirty minutes into the trip, and she was already bored. She looked over to see Thalia holding Austin's hand, but looking out the window. Trish and Dez were thankfully giving eachother both the silent treatment at the moment, and Peter was watching his feet sway off of the edge of the chair. They all looked pretty bored.

She closed her book, and it snapped so loud even Austin looked up from his ipod. He sent Ally a questioning look, and she just rolled her eyes at everyone.

"We're going to be on this bus for ten hours guys," She reasoned. "Let's play a game or something!"

"Like what?" Thalia asked as Austin pulled out his earbuds.

"I don't know," Ally shrugged but smiled. "What about twenty questions?"

"I'm liking the sound of this," Trish smirked evilly, making Ally begin to regret her choice. But it was too late. "I'm going first. Dez, why are you such an idiot?"

Ally and Austin rolled their eyes, as Dez sat in contemplation. "I don't really know why."

"And you've just answered my question," Trish scoffed. "Ally's turn!"

"Oh, um, okay," Ally mumbled as she thought of a good question. "Peter, who's your favourite superhero?"

Everyone groaned in response.

See, over the last few months, Ally recently got into the Marvel Cinematic Universe, or MCU as she referred to it. Austin had insisted that she go see Captain America two with him, opening night. Ally had protested at first, but eventually broke in and saw it, because as Austin put it, 'No one can be a true nerd until they are educated about their superheroes. And boy, was Ally educated now.

She took to the MCU like wildfire. In one weekend, she and Austin had watched all three Iron Man movies, The Incredible Hulk, Both Thor Movies, Captain America, and the Avengers. The following weekend they watched all the Spiderman movies, all the X-men movies, and both Fantastic Four movies. She was hyped up on Superheroes.

Austin refused to let her watch any DC movies though, because as he put it, 'DC has so many fake superheroes, Marvel beats DC anyday.' And Ally had to totally agree. She had decided that no superhero was as good as Iron Man, because he absolutely cracked her up. He was so witty and sarcastic. But her ultimate favourite character, much to Austin's dismay, was Loki.

Austin thought she was crazy. He thought that Loki was just the phycotic bad guy, even though he agreed that Tom Hiddleson did an amazing job making sure that the character didn't get boring and was really complicated. But Ally though Loki was the greatest. She had sent more than one letter to Agent M, begging for Loki to have his own movie.

What Austin didn't understand, was that Ally loved Loki because of his back story. She loved how even though he was broken, he had pieced himself back together. And she _LOVED _his witty remarks. She tended to quote him whenever possible.

"Spiderman," Peter said, playing it safe. Ally nodded in approval. She had recently started to read the comic books as well, and she was a fan of Spiderman herself. "Thalia, what's your favourite character in PJO?" The little boy asked. Thalia bit her lip while she thought.

"Nico," Thalia decided, blushing slightly. "We're the same age."

Ally had to bite her tongue in anguish. She loved Nico, and what he had gone through in MOA made her want to cry. If she didn't have Loki now, to ease some of the pain of the long wait for the next book, she'd be a mess.

"Agreed," Ally nodded. Austin rolled his eyes.

"What's with you and the creepy guys?" He chuckled. Ally pouted, then a wicked gleam came into her eyes.

"So you're in essence calling yourself creepy?" She shot back at him. He just shook his head and smiled.

"Nope. I'm your only SENSIBLE choice," He told her.

"Okay, okay, I have my question!" Thalia finally announced. "Who was your first kiss Austin?"

Ally was curious herself, and leaned forwardin anticipation. So she was dissapointed when all Austin said was, "Ally."

Ally frowned. "That's a lie Austin. I've seen you make out with tons of girls in the hallways at school before. Come on, be honest. I won't be mad. Who was it? Kira? Cassidy?"

"I'm not lying," He told her, completely serious. "Yes, I've locked lips with tons of girls before I met you, but you were the first girl I kissed that I liked. There's a difference. Therefore, you are my first kiss."

Ally felt her insides melt like warm butter. "That's sweet Austin."

"Enough with the lovey dovey stuff!" Trish moaned. "Austin ask Ally a question!"

"Fine," Austin rolled his eyes, earning a small giggle from Ally. "Ally, when did you first start to like like me?"

That one surprised Ally. She clasped her hands together in thought. That was a really hard one to pinpoint. She knew when she started to think that he wasn't a total douche. That had been after their first day of working together at the orphanage. It had been a Tuesday. He had comee into Sonic Boom, and had eavesdropped on he writing a song. They had hung out, and afterwards he had bought them dinner at the Pancake Shack. He drove her home, and it was a lovely evening.

They had so many memories together, good and bad. Going to the zoo, and Austin being an idiot and getting stuck in the tigers pit. Building sandcastles at the beach. Writing State of Grace. Meeting Rick Riordan. And finally, when he sung Truly, Madly, Deeply to her in fron of their entire English class.

"The first time, I think," Ally finally answered, "Was when we made that bet."

"Bet?" Austin asked, confusion dancing across his face. Ally nodded.

"That you could play a trumpet through another trumpet. I thought you couldn't. If I won, you had to buy me dinner. If you won-"

"I got cookies," Austin smiled, remembering. Then he frowned. "But that was before... you know."

Ally gave him a sad smile. "I do know. But that's why everything hurt so bad after. Because I had already fallen for you, whether I knew it or not," She admitted.

"I'M HUNGRY!"

Their game was cut off by Thomas's shouts from the seat in behind them. The kids all turned to see the little boy, red-faced from screaming, Trent and Ethan staring at him like he was an alien.

"What's wrong bud?" Austin asked, leaning forward. Thomas sniffled, and Kalei answered for him.

"Trent took his breadsticks," Kalei told, earning a glare from the older boy. Austin's face turned stony.

"Why?"

"Relax man," Trent said, trying to play it off cool. "The kid's just having a hissy fit. He needs to learn to share," Trent nonchalantly told them, shoving the stolen breadsticks into his mouth. Ally crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Thomas, why don't you come sit up here with us for a little bit?" Ally offered. "You can have my breadsticks."

The little boy sniffled but nodded in agreement. He started to get up, but Ethan grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, we aren'y supposed to move seats."

Austin's glare of pure hatred silenced him. Thomas quickly ran to their group, climbing onto Austin's lap and burying his face into his shirt. Ally rubbed the little boy's back, while Thalia opened another package of breadsticks for the little boy. He took them gratefully, the crumbs falling onto Austin. But Austin didn't mind. He just hugged the little boy tighter.

"Thank you Thalia," Thomas said after he finished and licked his fingers. Thalia smiled.

"Any time." She turned to Ally. "Can you and Austin write a song?"

Ally's eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded, a smile lighting up her features. "If Austin wants to."

"I'll always want to," He responded back just as quickly, making Ally smile.

"Alright, what should our song be about?" She asked, brainstorming. Elise had leaned over the seat by Austin and Ally, and Kainoah and Kalei had done the same. Peter perked up at the thought.

"_I always get this funny feeling, everytime you come around," _Austin randomly started singing, after tapping out a beat on his leg. Thomas started clapping along, and Ally started forming notes in her mind. "_It's like I'm walking on the ceiling, both feet off the ground."_

Ally cut him off, more lyrics forming in her mind. Out of her peripheral vision she saw that everyone was looking at them strangely again, the teachers some what worriedly. But it didn't matter. "_And it's so right, but feels so left. Upside down like I'm loosing my mind-"_

_"Cause I know where my heart belongs," _Austin cut her off, a smile lighting up his features as Thalia picked out the tune, making small noise with her mouth and hands. "_With you again!"_

_"And I say hey!" _Ally cut Austin off, pointing at Peter who said hey.

"_I'm crazy into you," _ Austin completed for her.

"_And I say, hey," _Ally did the same thing, but this time all the kids said hey. She saw Keenan run down the aisle to join his sister's group, before starting to tap his feet. They had a whole acapella thing going on.

"_Every minutes like overdue," _Austin sang his heart out. "_And I can't wait! No I don't care what they're going to say. Driving all night, catch the first flight, just to see you, I'll explain."_

_"You've got me Upside Down." _

"_You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around," _Austin sang back to her, a sparkle in his eyes. Ally laugh, a sound only lending even more so to their music. The kids had found paper and wrappers to make different noises with, Peter was even crushing his crackers.

"_I can't believe you're here, I was looking in the crowd," _Ally sang back.

"_But I'm here now," _Austin reassured her.

Together they finished the chorus. "_You standing there I swear my whole world turned around, You've got me Upside Down!"_

Austin and Ally both stopped singing, smiles on their faces as the kids finished off with some "_Do do do's." _When they finished, they all laughed and high fived eachother.

"Austin that was amazing!" Ally laughed. Ever since winter break, he was getting better at writing his own songs. She was so proud.

"You too!" Austin leaned over Thalia's head and planted a kiss on her cheek. Then he turned to the children. "Guys, those beats were awesome!"

"That's my new favourite song!" Elise squealed. "I can see it now," She held her hands dramatically in front of her. "Upside Down. By Austin and Ally."

Everyone nodded in agreement, laughing. But it ended quickly as Kira and Cassidy suddenly grabbed Elise by the waist, and pulled her back into her seat.

"Hey!" Ally said, starting to move. Cassidy made a face at her.

"Don't hey me, Dorkson." Kira scowled. "Don't touch our kid!"

"_Your _kid?"Austin couldn't believe his ears. "She might be your charge, but she will never be your kid."

But both girls just scowled and turned around. Most of the other teens did the same, although Lucy let Kalei stay leaning forward. Elliot did so too.

"Ignore them guys, they're just being party poopers," He told them. "That song was really good though. I have no idea how you guys do it."

"Thanks Lio!" Ally brightened up.

Austin nodded. Ally knew that he was still a bit uncomfortable around Elliot, but he smiled anyways. "Thanks man. How're you holding up?"

Elliot shrugged. "Lucy's quiet, but really nice. As for Kalei, she listens, but she doesn't shut-up," He mumbled the last part, his eyes wide, earning a laugh from both Austin and Ally.

"Get's it from Ally," Austin wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, a teasing smile on his lips. "I can't get her to shut-up either."

"Hey!" Ally protested, although she was laughing too. Thalia jumped out of her chair, and went to share a chair with Peter. The little boy had opened his colouring book, and was currently colouring a picture. Austin took the chance to scoot closer to Ally.

"Well," Elliot laugh too, "I must say, this is going to be an awesome trip. I'm so excited."

"Same," Ally smiled. "I love camping! I've read so much about Zion canyon. Did you know that we're going to be driving through a mile long tunnel to enter the park?"

"One of the longest in all of North America," Austin added proudly, his nerdy side showing a bit. Elliot raised his eyebrows.

"Yeesh man. Next thing you know, you're going to be in the library with Ally," He laughed. Austin shuddered in horror, earning a snicker from Ally and a confused look from Elliot. "They aren't that bad."

"Austin has a slight problem with libraries," Ally took the curtesy to answer for her disgusted boyfriend. "They-"

"Are REPULSIVE!" Austin shuddered. "Those poor, poor books. Dog-eared, and covered bent. Do you know how many people handle those books? And don't even get me started on the evil ladies behind the counter."

"Woah, wait. Let me get this straight," Elliot raised his eyebrows. "Austin isn't terrified of libraries because of the books, but rather the condition of the books?"

"Pretty much," Ally admited. "He is so OCD it's ridiculous. His personal library is all hard cover, alphabetically ordered, and section sorted. He freaks out if I pull a book off the shelf without marking the spot with a ruler even."

"I'm not OCD!" Austin objected, crossing his arms and pouting. "I just take pride in my books."

"I know sweetie, I know," Ally took the role of teasing as she patted his cheek. Elliot chuckled. All of a sudden, Mr. Tom stood up from his seat in the front of the bus.

"May I have all of your attention please?" His voice rang out. Everyone looked up to him. "We've changed our minds. You may sit where you want," He announced, before he quickly sat down looking flustered as ever.

Judging by his disheveled appearance, and Mrs. Hiddleston's pinched features, they couldn't stand sitting with Tilly and Dallas. Ally couldn't blame them.

Kira, Cassidy, Brooke, Tilly, and Dallas quickly claimed a seat together, at the very back of the bus, right behind Austin and Ally's group. Elliot and Lucy sat in the seat grouping in front of Austin and Ally, and Kalei, Keenan, Kainoah, and Thomas joined them. Ethan, Trent and Chuck went to join the teachers at the front of the bus. Austin turned around to talk to Elise, who was squished between Cassidy and Kira.

"Hey Elise, wanna come sit with us?" Austin smiled at the little girl, who nodded and smiled. She started to slide off of her seat, but before her feet could touch the ground, Cassidy's hands wrapped around her waist, and pulled her back onto the seat.

"No, she's staying with us," She scowled at Austin. "She's our charge, so we get to decide where she sits."

Austin scowled at the girl he used to make-out with just for a reputation. A sudden feeling of disgust for himself swirled up from his stomach. "C'mon Cass, we all know you'd prefer not to watch her."

Ally felt uncomfortable as soon as the name slipped from Austin's mouth. But she said nothing.

Cassidy's icy blue eyes narrowed at Austin. "Doesn't matter. She's staying here, and that's final. Or do you want me to tell Mrs. Hiddleston that you aren't letting us take care of the kids?"

Ally watched Austin's jaw clench, before he turned around sulkily. She knew that if it was just his grade he was going to effect, he wouldn't care. But he and Ally were partners, and he refused to do anything that would lower her mark. Ally sent Elise one last sad, but hopeful smile which the little girl returned, before turning around.

"Cass?" The question came out slightly bitter. Austin reverted his attention to her.

"Hmn?"

"You heard me," She crossed her arms, her voice lowering so Trish and Dez wouldn't hear them. "I didn't know that you were still so friendly with her."

"Ally, it just slipped out," Austin said tightly, still somewhat made at Cassidy, and frustrated beyond belief. He didn't want to deal with this right now. "Old habits die hard."

"So you're going to make-out with her as well? Cause if I recall correctly, hat was one of your old habits as well," She retorted. Austin's jaw clench tightened.

"I don't want to have this conversatin right now Ally," He growled. The tone in his voice making Peter and Thalia look up in shock. For their sake, he tried to soften his glare.

Ally sighed, crossing her arms. "Well don't think this is over," She muttered herself.

Leaning her head on the window, she watched the scenery pass outside. They had hardly been on this bus for two hours, and she was going mad. They shouldn't have been so effected by everyone else. They werte stronger than that, weren'y they? They had been through so much together, built their friendship and connection through irreplacable memories. It took three months, but they had built a whole house of memories together, a house that should have been indestructable.

So why did it feel as though their foundation was beginning to crack?

**And the problems are beginning!**

**For all of you guys who have been waiting for the Drama to start, wait no more! I hope you guys liked this, even though it was kind of filler. **

**I just wanted to give a shout-out to some people as well. Daddysgirl11, thank you so much for your review. I know what you mean about book hangovers, and I'm more than honoured that you feel that way about this story. I hope you have a marvelous day :)**

**City Lights at Midnight, did you used to be Jackie is Grey? Just wondering. And yes, I'm glad you had that realization ;)**

**AusllyBade4Eva, I'm sorry for the anxiety, but if I told you what that last line meant, it'd wreck the story! But don't worry, I gave you a glimpse of what is to come in this chapter. I hope I eased your anxiety! (And that you still havae your sanity!)**

**Guest, Don't worry, along with problems also comes happy moments. They come hand in hand. I shall have a few Auslly moments, but this story is going to be focusing mainly on them as a family unit as well. So yes, you will see a VERY protective Austin.**

**Ausllyjodie, I just have to say, that was one of the most creative reviews I've ever seen, and I really appreciated it!**

**And to everyone else who I can't mention otherwise I'd run out of room, (And I'm also too lazy to as well) Thank you so much for your reviews. I know I've said it a million times, but they are the world to me. I was so shocked that this story is already over a hundred reviews, not going to lie. Being a sequel, I was content to maybe get a hundred reviews for this entire thing. I'm so glad everyone enjoy's it, and I hope you will continue to do so.**

**On another note, please check out my new Fanfiction called Frozen! It's an Avengers one, but I clashed it with the new Disney movie.**

**Thanks again, you're all amazing.**

**AAG1D over and out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"GROUND! SWEET GROUND!" Austin let out a gleeful cry as he pretty much belly flopped himself out of the bus and onto the green grass of the rest stop. Ally who was behind him let out a small scoff, although a smile danced across her features as well. She carefully stepped around Austin to get off of the bus herself. Austin could care less about being in the way at the moment though. Because he was currently laying ontop of the ground. The Luxurious ground.

"Dogpile!" Peter sqealed, jumping onto Austin's back. Thomas copied, and was followed quickly by Keenan and Kainoah. Austin let out an oomph noise as the air escaped his lungs.

"RAWR!" Austin suddenly screamed, bolting up, and letting the kids tumble off his back in a fit of giggles as he tickled them relentlessly. He saw Ally, Thalia, and Kalei standing off to the side, giving them amused - although somewhat mortified - grins. A plan hatched in Austin's head.

"Austin!" Ally suddenly shrieked as the boys turned on the girls. Austin was too fast, he slipped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close so that she couldn't escape. The little boys weren't so lucky though, and resorted to having to chase the other girls around the small lunch area.

Austin lifted Ally up in the air, spinning her, and earning a squeal that lit up his whole face.

"Austin! Put me down!" She tried to sound angry, but it was lost in another fit of giggles. Her brown locks brushed against his face, and he could smell the macadamia nut conditioner she used. He smiled even wider if that was possible.

The morning bus ride had been a tense four hour trip, that Austin more than once thought he was going to loose his mind on. He officially decided that there was nothing worse than having to sit on a bus with a bunch of kids. And he wasn't referring to _his _kids.

What had really irked him though, was how Cassidy and all the others brought it to the point that Austin was snappy. Austin was NEVER snappy, unless he didn't have enough sleep (Trish had discovered that the hard way.) or if he was REALLY pissed off. And very few people could make Austin that mad. In fact, there was a grande total of three.

And he just happened to have to be sardined on a bus with all of them.

Trent, he could tolerate. Ethan, was at least understandable. But Dallas was a complete jerk, highly insensitive, and he had never touched a book in his life. Kira was so ditzy, that Austin wasn't even sure she knew her alphabet properly. And Cassidy, well, he had a history with Cassidy. One that he wasn't planning on bringing to light anytime soon.

So pretty much the fact that they got him riled up to the point where he snapped at Ally, and started a whole little tense no-word argument, REALLY made him mad. He wasn't mad at Ally at all. In fact, she had a very valid point, and a very good reason to be suspiscious. Austin fully agreed with that. Yes, he was trying to change, but he didn't ALWAYS get what he wanted.

He was just mad at the fact that Cassidy had that power over them.

Austin _knew _he loved Ally. It wasn't even a question, but a simple statement. Even when he didn't romantically love her, he cherished her a best friend because she _understood _Austin. She understood his reading. She understood his desire for a great education. She understood his childish, yet innocent side. More importantly, she understood his _music. _Because hearing music, and understanding music, are two completely different things in Austin's opinion.

Ally got him in a way that others couldn't, and he appreciated that about her. He would never even dream of harming her on purpose. He did everything in his willpower to make sure that she was free of ALL his collateral damage.

But unfortunately he wasn't perfect.

And as a result, there had been times where Ally was effected by his collateral damage. Immensly. Each time a strain on their relationship. But their rope hadn't snapped yet. Yes, it had been strained, but each time they could figure themselves out, patch up the little bumps, and carry on with life. Their rope if more slightly pliable than before. Giving more leeway for strength. Austin was only scared of one thing.

Running across a problem that actually _broke _their rope.

Luckily for him, today didn't seem to be that day, because both he and Ally had a talk about it before exiting the bus, and they were back to their old jolly selves. But the taunt still floated in his mind. _That could've been the problem._

Shaking it off, Austin lowered Ally to the ground, who sprinted away in flurry of laughter as soon as her flip flops hit the grass. Austin smiled for a moment, before running after her to join the group who had conjoined at a table. The Rest area was empty, save for a couple of idle vendors who peered at the kids like hawks.

"Listen up everyone!" Mr. Tom shouted, standing up on a table as he did so. "You have one hour for lunch! If you're not here when those doors shut-" He points to the bus where the driver is snoring in the front seat, "Then you're going to be left behind! Remember, this isn't just some wishy-washy SR project! This is PE, and I expect the best from my students!"

"Besides, if you get left behind now you'll really die on the hike," Trish grumbles rather loudly, earning several snickers from a couple kids. Mrs. Hiddleston shot her a glare, before it shifted to an oblivious Mr. Tom.

"But just to make it clear," She cleared her throat, and Austin gulped at the look in her eyes. "If you happen to fail the 'wishy-washy-SR-project' by say, leaving your kids behind," Her smile was evil and made Austin's skin prickle, "I will personally throw you over the cliff of Zion Canyon myself."

Austin gulped.

She was totally serious.

"So on that happy note," Mr. Tom clapped his hands together once, but Austin couldn't tell if he was implying sarcasm or not. "Let Lunmch begin!"

The children all let out cheers of excitement, as the teens smiled. Ally walked over, carrying the lunches she had packed for everyone. Austin met her half-way, and took the bag from her, leaving her with only the table cloth. They found a table for three, where Thalia was already sitting waiting for them. Ally spread the checkered table cloth out, while Austin put down the back pack. He grabbed out six sandwiches, and headed over to where the others were.

Silently, he handed out the food to the other kids. Kira sent him a nasty glare when he got near to Elise, but didn't say anything as he handed her the sandwich - most likely because they probably forgot to bring food for Elise anyways. The amount that Austin wanted his family to eat together, was indescribable. Unfortunately, he got the feeling that that wouldn't be happening.

After making sure that Thomas had washed his hands, and Dez hadn't given Peter garbage to eat, he meandered his way back to his table, where Ally and Thalia had already dug into the ham and cheese (and pickles, of course) sandwiches. Austin took a hearty bite of his own, and smiled when he did.

"'Eese r'amaz'ng All-ee," Austin managed with a mouthful. Ally rolled her eyes, downed her bite, and made sure he teeth were spotless before responding.

"Don't talk with your mouthful Austin," She scolded lightly. He rolled his eyes at her, but swallowed before continuing.

"Yeesh, you sound like my sister," He muttered. Ally raised her eyebrows.

"Don't you mean your mother?"

Austin shook his head, before taking another bite and swallowing it whole. "My mother has long since gave up on my manners," He explained. "Annalei is the anal one."

Ally gave a derisive snort, and even Thalia chuckled. Austin felt his heart swell. He polished off his food, before turning to the girls again. "So, what shall we do now?"

They ended up just sitting there, enjoying the slight breeze that was a relief from the bitter bus air, and the coolwind on their neck. At some point Austin realized the air had changed, and even though it was still hot out, the air was drier than it had been in Miami.

They laughed and talked and giggled over nothing, Thalia more full of life than she had ever been. During lunch, Ally sidled up to Austin, burying her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist again, and he couldn't help but wonder why it had taken him so long to find what was right in front of him his entire life.

And Austin knew that even as lunch drew to a close, and Mr. Tom and Mrs. Hiddleston called them back to the bus, the place of nightmares and frustration for Austin, that they would be fine. They were Austin and Ally, and Austin was _never _going to let their rope break.

Even if it meant holding it together with his bare hands.

**Alright, there's a little sweet ending to a short crappy filler chapter for you guys who flipped at me last time for the last ending. . Yeesh. I thought you guys were going to kill me. It wasn't that bad, was it?**

**Lol, I only had one question this time, and it was Why where the teachers concerned when they were singing? Answer: They weren't sure how Austin would react, cause last time he sung a song, he had a breakdown.**

**Also, for those who were mad that Ally acted the way she did, she only really did because she was frustrated. Same with Austin. It was just the tension getting to them,which I explained in this chapter.**

**And on a last, VERY IMPORTANT note:**

**As I'm sure most of you are aware, MysteryMe317 is hosting this years Bes Austin and Ally Story Awards of 2013. So, if you liked the Preqquel to this story,or any of my other stories, if convenient, PLEASE GO VOTE FOR ME! If inconvenient, PLEASE VOTE ALL THE SAME!**

**Thanks also for all your reviews ;)**

**And good luck to those (Who unfortunately like me) have exams! I wish you all the best!**

**See ya!**


End file.
